dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Porco (Pig)
Porcos (Pigs) são Mobs neutros que vivem em Casas de Porcos (Pig Houses). Os porcos são criaturas humanoides com uma postura encurvada e que usam saias de capim como a sua roupa padrão. Atacar um porco vai deixa-lo agressivo e a todos os porcos nas proximidades. Porcos deixam cair 1 Carne (Meat) ou 1 Pele de Porco (Pig Skin) quando morrem. Eles reaparecerão em suas casas 4 dias depois de terem sidos mortos. Eles são considerados criaturas inocentes e matando-os adiciona 3 pontos para o nível de maldade (naughtiness) do jogador, que pode fazer com que Krampus apareça. Porcos irão comer qualquer Comida (Food) encontrada no chão. Se um Porco comer um Vegetal (Vegetable), Fruta (Fruta), ou Pétalas (Petals), ou do chão ou recebido do jogador, irá produzir uma pilha de Esterco (Manure), o que pode fazer a cada 15 segundos. Isso os torna uma das principais fontes de Esterco no jogo. Os porcos também irão ver as iscas de carne das Plantas Iscas (Lureplants) como alimento, e vai pegar e comer a isca se chegar perto o suficiente da planta. Eles precisam levar dois ataques do Cajado de Gelo (Ice Staff) para serem congelados e dois tiros do Dardo Sonífero (Sleep Dart) para dormir. Porcos, seguidores ou selvagens, podem ser curados com qualquer item de cura. Eles têm medo do escuro e podem ficar com fome, mas não morrerão por isso, nem tomam dano de comida tóxica (toxic food). Todos os Porcos são hostis com Webber porque ele é considerado um Monstro. Abaixo encontra-se o número de golpes que é preciso com cada arma para matar Porcos, quando se joga com personagens com um modificador de dano padrão. A Weather Pain não está incluída devido a natureza aleatória dos seus projéteis. Comportamento Alimentando um porco com Carnes (Meat) ou Ovos (Eggs) fará com que ele siga o jogador como um aliado por até 2.5 dias do jogo. O período de tempo que um porco permanecerá fiel baseia-se no valor do ponto de dados da "carne" que foi usado. Por exemplo, alimentando-o com um Pedaço de Carne (Morsel) fará com que ele siga o jogador por metade de um dia (pontos de comida à base de carne × 19.2 segundos). Se o porco estiver sendo agressivo ao jogador, isso fará com que ele pare de ataca-lo. É possível atacar o porco que estiver seguindo apertando CTRL+clique nele. Atacando-o fará com que ele se torne agressivo e pare de seguir o jogador. Alimentando-o com carne fará com que ele pare de atacar, em seguida, alimentá-lo outra vez, fará com que ele siga novamente. Observe que é possível alimenta-los com Couro de Sugador (Slurper Pelt) ou Peles de Porco. Porcos aliados aumentarão a Sanidade do jogador quando pertos; no entanto, eles tendem a, naturalmente, manter distância de outras pessoas, a menos que eles estejam derrubando árvores, dormindo, ou encurralados contra um muro (wall). Quando a lealdade de um porco está para acabar, ele mostrará uma animação "de fome", em que ele fará uma careta e esfregará a barriga. Alimentando-o irá fazer com que a lealdade volte. Se o tempo de lealdade acabar ou o jogador morrer, eles vão voltar para suas respectivas casas (ou vaguear se estão sem casa). Pode ser emitido comandos de batalha para porcos amigos. Eles, as vezes, irão matar inimigos, que é bastante útil para inimigos que estejam sozinhos, mas não são muito efetivos contra grandes grupos de inimigos. Isso pode ser usado para caçar animais neutros ou matar Mobs hostis sem pôr em perigo o jogador. Porcos vão atacar todos os monstros à vista, incluindo Aranhas, Tentáculos (Tentacles) e Guardiões da Floresta. Infelizmente, enquanto luta contra Aranhas, porcos rapidamente vão ficar sobrecarregados quando todas as aranhas na área são chamadas para a luta. Ambas as partes irão continuar lutando até que um dos lados seja destruído. Qualquer carne ou pele que esteja no chão será comido pelo lado vencedor. Porcos podem ser usados para derrubar Árvores (Trees). Para fazer isto, o jogador deve acertar qualquer árvore com um machado uma vez. Porcos continuarão derrubando árvores até que o jogador corra uma pequena distância para longe. Se eles causarem a aparição de um Guardião da Floresta, ele os atacará. Porcos amigos têm medo do escuro e tornam-se ansiosos, correndo freneticamente em busca de luz. Fornecendo uma fonte de luz, como Tocha (Torch) ou Fogueira (Campfire), irá acalmá-los e eles dormirão junto a fonte de luz ao longo da noite. No Inverno, os porcos não dormem, mas ficarão acordados ao redor do fogo com o diálogo de quando está escurecendo, enquanto exibem uma animação de medo. Independentemente do nível de luz, porcos vai perseguir e atacar os inimigos próximos (desde que já não tenham dormido). Depois de matar o alvo, o porco vai voltar para a fonte de luz. Os porcos podem tomar dano por Armadilhas de Dente (Tooth Trap) armadas pelo jogador, mas isso não vai deixa-los hostis. Assim, é possível fazer amizade com os porcos com a intenção de atraí-los para armadilhas de dente, a fim de recolher os itens que deixam cair. Nomes dos Porcos Nomes aleatórios são dados ao porcos. Eles podem ser vistos passando o mouse sobre o porco (e segurando a 'tecla examinar' se não for amigável). ' ''Possíveis nomes dos porcos: ' * Aemilian, Alex, Alia, Anatasius, Anthemius, Antonius, Arcadius, Augustus, Aurelian, Avitus * Bacon, Bagel, Balbinus, Brice, Barley, Basiliscus, Berry, Biscuit, Brook, Brownie, Bug, Butters, Bryce * Cabbage, Caligula, Caracalla, Carinus, Carus, Cheddar, Chip, Claudius, Clover, Coco, Commodus, Constans, Constantine, Constantius, Corey, Crabby, Custard * Didius, Diocletian, Domitian, Doughnut, Dumpling * Eggbert, Eggy, Elagabalus, Eugene * Florian * Galba, Galerius, Gallienus, Geta, Glycerius, Gordian, Gouda, Graham, Gratian * Hadrian, Hamilton, Hamms, Honorius, Hostilian * Jamie, Jeff, Jerky, Joannes, Joe, Jovian, Julian, Ju-lian, Julius, Justin, Justinian * Kelly, Kevin, Kiwi,Keri * Leo, Libius, Licinius, Lucius * Majorian, Marcian, Marcrinus, Marcus, Matt, Maurice, Maxentius, Maximian, Maximinus, Mickey, Moon Pie, Mr.P * Nacho, Nero, Nerva, Numerian * Oatey, Oinkey, Olive, Olybrius, Otho * Pepper, Pertinax, Petronius, Philip, Pickles, Porkbun, Porkins, Porky, Probus, Puffin, Pumpkin, Pupienus * Quintillus * Reuben, Romulus * Salty, Septmius, Seth, Severus, Smelly * Tacitus, Tater, Tatham, Theodosius, Tiberius, Titus, Trajan, Trebonianus, Truffle, Tuna, Twinkie * Valens, Valentinian, Valerian, Vespasian, Vetriano, Vitellius * Waffle, Weiner, Wiggles * Zeno Citações '''Quando muito perto' *VOCÊ SE AFASTE! (YOU BACK OFF!) *FIQUE LONGE! (STAY AWAY!) *ESSE MEU ESPAÇO. (THAT MY SPACE.) *MUITO PERTO! (TOO CLOSE!) Gritos de Guerra *EU MATAR AGORA! (I KILL NOW!) *RAAAWR! *VOCÊ SER ESMAGADO! (YOU GO SMASH!) Quando comendo *YUM! *EU COMER COMIDA! (I EAT FOOD!) *EU COM FOME! (ME HUNGRY!) *TEMPO PARA COMIDA! (TIME FOR FOOD!) *NOM NOM NOM Recebendo um item *O QUE VOCÊ TEM? (WHAT YOU GOT?) *MELHOR QUE SEJA BOM. (BETTER BE GOOD.) Aliado *EU AMO AMIGO. (I LOVE FRIEND.) *EU SIGO! (I FOLLOW!) *VOCÊ É BOM. (YOU IS GOOD.) *VOCÊ AMIGO. (YOU FRIEND.) Quando lutando com Aranhas *NÃO GOSTAR DE ARANHA! (NO LIKE SPIDER!) *ARANHA ASSUSTADORA! (SCARY SPIDER!) *ARANHA MAU! (SPIDER BAD!) Quando derrubando Árvores *ESMAGAR ÁRVORE INÚTIL! (SMASH MEAN TREE!) *MATAR ÁRVORE! (KILL TREE!) *EU SOCO ÁRVORE! (I PUNCH TREE!) Fim do dia *CASA! CASA! (HOME! HOME!) *HORA DE CASA! (HOME TIME!) Em torno de luz *ASSUSTADOR. (SCARY.) *ONDE ESTÁ O SOL? (WHERE IS SUN?) *FICAR PERTO DO FOGO. (STAY NEAR FIRE.) *NÃO GOSTAR DE ESCURO. (NO LIKE DARK.) *FOGO É BOM (FIRE IS GOOD.) Comendo um Ovo de Tallbird eclodindo *Mmm. Beaky. Removido / Não usado *VOCÊ NÃO PORCO. (YOU NOT PIG.) *HOMEM MACACO FEIO. (UGLY MONKEY MAN.) *VOCÊ TEM CARNE? (YOU HAS MEAT?) *QUEM É VOCÊ (WHO ARE YOU?) *Eu com certeza mostrei-lhe! (I sure showed him!) *QUENTE QUENTE QUENTE! (HOT HOT HOT!) *OWWWWW! *ISTO QUEIMA! (IT BURNS!) *NÃÃÃOO! (NOOOOO!) *MUITO ESCURO! MUITO ESCURO! (TOO DARK! TOO DARK!) *AAAAAAAAAH!! *CARNE SABOROSA! (TASTY MEAT!) *YUM! CARNE! (YUM! MEAT!) Outros Porcos Porco Rei O Porco Rei pode ser encontrado em um trecho com Piso de Madeira (Wooden Flooring) cercado por oito Obeliscos (Obelisks), quatro grandes e quatro pequenos, ou Tochas Porco (Pig Torches), próximo a várias Casas de Porcos. Ele dará ao jogador Pepitas de Ouro (Gold Nuggets) em troca de objetos adequados (Itens do Coveiro) ou a maioria das Carnes. Trivialidades *Porcos são referidos como "Homens Porcos" nos arquivos do jogo, mas este rótulo nunca é visto dentro do jogo, visto que eles são referidos pelos seus nomes. No entanto, quando Wolfgang examina uma casa de porco iluminada enquanto é noite, ele vai dizer: "Hey! Venha aqui fora, homem porco!" (Hey! Come out here, pig man!) *Porcos pegavam qualquer comida encontrada no chão à primeira vista. Isso tornou difícil para o jogador lutar contra os inimigos com a ajuda dos Porcos e ainda pegar a comida, então agora há um pequeno atraso antes dos porcos reconhecerem e comerem qualquer alimento recentemente caído no chão. *Os porcos que derrubam as árvores podem fazer referência ao jogo sandbox independente Minecraft, em que derrubar as árvores é a primeira coisa que o jogador deve fazer, e que também existem Homens Porcos (que são não implementados), embora existam Homens Porcos Zumbis. No entanto, isso parece bastante improvável, pois a conexão é extremamente escassa. (Na verdade, os Homens Porcos em Minecraft foram originalmente destinados a serem utilizados como moradores em uma compilação posterior do jogo, mas foram descartados, sendo outros os atuais moradores de Minecraft, então, a conexão pode ser um pouco mais "lá" do que "cá". *Os porcos parecem ter muitos Nomes Romanos, especialmente aqueles dos imperadores, como "Augusto", "Constantino", "Quintillus", "Nero", "Rômulo" e "Vespasiano". *Em versões anteriores, Porcos falavam com mais frequência, dizendo frases como "Você não porco" e "Homem macaco feio" quando se referiam a Wilson. Estas frases foram removidas. *Porcos entravam em pânico se dessem alguma fonte de luz que não fosse com fogo antes da Atualização All's Well That Maxwell, e eles continuam se referindo a qualquer fonte de luz como fogo. *Porcos Guardiões (Guardians Pigs) foram introduzidos na Atualização A Little Rain Must Fall *Sua frase "For great justice!" é uma referência a All your base. *Embora eles não possam ser "subornados", o jogador ainda pode continuar alimentando os Porcos Guardiões com carne. *Um Lobiporco (Werepig) irá reter qualquer item chapéu dado a eles antes da transformação. Se morto, ele deixará cair o item, semelhante a um porco. *Se um porco estiver sendo perseguido por qualquer tipo de Porco hostil, ele correrá dele. O porco hostil vai continuar correndo atrás se o outro estiver no alcance, até que o porco seja atingido. Bugs *A noite, Porcos em suas casas, às vezes, falam como se eles não estivessem. Por exemplo, eles vão falar sobre o quanto eles não gostam de escuridão, e quando um mob hostil passar perto, eles vão fazer suas conversas habituais de luta. *Se você construir uma Casa de Porco perto do oceano, ocasionalmente, eles (re)aparecerão e caminharão sobre o oceano. *Porcos também conhecem o "moonwalk". *Devido à forma como o comando "dar" (Give) funciona, é possível dar aos Porcos items como Thulecite ou Gemas (Gems), que não podem ser recuperados a menos que se mate o Porco. Porcos no entanto, ainda vão recusar peças Teleportato (Teleportato pieces) ou Itens de Coveiro (Gravedigger Items). *Em versões antigas, se uma Casa de Porco estive atrás de um obstáculo, quando começasse a escurecer, o porco correria constantemente batendo no obstáculo e não conseguindo entrar na Casa, até amanhecer. Isto ainda ocorre, mas muito raramente. Galeria Pig no.jpg|Porco recusando comida depois de ter sido dado uma Baga (Berries). Frozen Pig.jpg|Porco congelado. Pig_Dance.gif|Um Porco seguidor fazendo uma dança feliz. Happy Pig.jpg|Um Porco seguidor feliz. porc.jpg|Um Porco morto. Pig_Eating.gif|Um Porco comendo e produzindo Estrume. Pig Night Follower.jpg|Porco seguindoWolfgang quando está escurecendo. Endothermic Firepit ingame.png|Willow e Porcos de pé perto a uma Fogueira Endotérmica (Endothermic Fire Pit). Pig_Sleeping.gif|Um Porco dormindo. Sleeping Pigs.png|Porcos dormindo em torno de um fogo; um está acordado e olhando assustado. Eggbert.png|Um Porco chamado Eggbert. Pigs hungry.png|Porcos que estão com fome e já viram comida no chão. Pigs chopping Forest.jpg|Porcos derrubando uma floresta inteira. Pig entourage.png|Porcos tagarelando e seguindo Wilson. Um deles está com fome e em breve irá embora se não for alimentado com mais carne. Pig wearing Football Helm.png|Um Porco vestido com um Capacete de Futebol (Football Helmet). Toy Pig.png|Uma foto de uma estatueta de um Porco vendido na loja online da Klei. Friendly Pig Wallpaper.png|Um Porco com um chapéu em um papel de parece oficial. Flaming Typewriter.png|Porcos assustados apresentados em uma imagem secreta encontrada no site oficial do jogo. Categoria:Animais Categoria:Comida